Dora's Clues
NickJrRockz's TV-Spoof of Blue's Clues. Cast *Blue - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Steve - Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) *Joe - The Team Umizoomi *Tickety Tock - The Backyardigans *Slippery Soap - The Wonder Pets *Mr. Salt - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mrs. Pepper - June (Little Einsteins) *Paprika - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Cinnamon - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Sidetable Drawer - Rocket (Little Einsteins) *Mailbox - DJ Lance (Yo Gabba Gabba!) *Shovel - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Pail - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Magenta - Isa (Dora the Explorer) *Periwinkle - Baby Jaguar (Go, Diego, Go!) *Green Puppy - Benny (Dora the Explorer) Gallery Dora The Explorer Perrito's Big Surprise cap5.png|Dora as Blue Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego as Steve Team-umizoomi.jpg|Milli, Geo, & Bot as Joe The Backyardigans as Lois.jpg|The Backyardigans as Tickety Tock The Wonder Pets as Peter Griffin.jpg|The Wonder Pets as Slippery Soap Leo in Little Einsteins.jpg|Leo as Mr. Salt Banjo (Oliver) and June (Jenny) on a rowboat.png|June as Mrs. Pepper Annie-1.png|Annie as Paprika Picture 165-0.jpg|Quincy as Cinnamon Rocket.png|Rocket as Sidetable Drawer DJ.jpg|DJ Lance as Mailbox Gil.jpg|Gil as Shovel Molly From Bubble Guppies.jpg|Molly as Pail Isa.png|Isa as Magenta Arigold-gdgo.avi 005302040.jpg|Baby Jaguar as Periwinkle Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny as Green Puppy Promos * Dora's Clues Videos Promo * New Dora's Clues Videos Promo Episodes Season 1 #Snack Time #What Time is it for Dora? #DJ Lance's Birthday #Dora's Story Time #What Does Dora Need? #Dora's Favorite Song #Adventures in Art #Dora Goes to the Beach #Pretend Time #A Snowy Day #The Trying Game #Dora Wants to Play a Game #The Grow Show #Dora Wants to Play a Song Game #What Does Dora Want to Make? #What Story Does Dora Want to Play? #The Backyardigans' Favorite Nursery Rhyme #What is Dora Afraid Of? #Isa Comes Over #Dora's News Season 2 #Diego Gets the Sniffles #What Does Dora Want to Build? #Dora's Senses #What Experiment Does Dora Want to Try? #What Does Dora Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? #What Was Dora's Dream About? #Dora's ABCs #Math #Dora's Birthday #What Does Dora Want to Do With Her Picture? #What Does Dora Want to Do on a Rainy Day? #Dora's Surprise at Two O'Clock #The Lost Episode #Dora's Sad Day #What Game Does Dora Want to Learn? #What Did Dora See? #Nurture #Dora is Frustrated #What is Dora Trying to Do? #Mechanics! #Hide and Seek Season 3 #Dora's Big Treasure Hunt #Art Appreciation #Weight and Balance #What's That Sound? #Animal Behavior #Dora's Big Pajama Party #Draw Along with Dora #Thankful #Dora's Big Holiday #Pool Party #Anatomy #Signs #Nature #Geography #Occupations #Dora's Big Mystery #Baby Jaguar Misses His Friend #Dora's Big Musical Movie #What's So Funny? #Dora's Big Costume Party #Inventions #Dora's Play #Prehistoric Dora #The Wrong Shirt #Words #Dora's Collection #Cafe Dora #Shy #Environments #Stormy Weather #Isa Gets Glasses Season 4 #Imagine Nation #Adventures! #The Anything Box #Superfriends! #What's New, Dora? #Dora's New Place #Leo and June Day #The Baby's Here! #Making Changes #Bugs! #Un Dia con Baby Blue Bird! #What's Inside? #Blocks #Dora's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza! #Puppets #Rhyme Time #Let's Plant #Dora's Book Nook #Let's Boogie #Dora's School #Something to Do, Dora #The Team Umizoomi's First Day #The Team Umizoomi Get a Clue #Diego Goes to College Season 5 #Can You Help? #Colors Everywhere! #The Snack Chart #The Big Book About Us #The Dora's Clues 100th Episode Celebration! #Playing Store #Patience #The Team Umizoomi's Surprise Party! #I'm So Happy! #The Bloat Float #Bedtime Business #Shape Searchers #Dora Goes to the Doctor #Contraptions! #A Brand New Game #A Surprise Guest #Dress Up Day #Dora's Big Band #Up, Down, All Around! #Story Wall #The Alphabet Train #Numbers Everywhere! #Dora's Predictions #Our Neighborhood Festival #Dora Takes You to School #Meet Dora's Teddy Bear! #The Scavenger Hunt #Let's Write #Isa's Messages #Body Language #Dora's Big Car Trip #Look Carefully... #I Did That #Animals in Our House? #Morning Music #Dora's First Holiday Season 6 #The Legend of the Little Girl #Love Day #Dora's Wishes #The Team Umizoomi's Clues #Skidoo Adventure #Playdates #The Fairy Tale Ball #Soccer Practice #Dorastock! Season 7 #Meet Dora's Baby Brother Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:NickJrRockz Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART